


First of Many Nights

by Mahz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virgin Kink, virgin Faramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Faramir and Eomer meet, clash, kiss and more. . .
Relationships: Side Aragorn/Boromir, Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 18





	First of Many Nights

Faramir found his cup truly interesting.

The party was roaring, and everyone was celebrating. 

They had won.

It was only natural to celebrate, especially when it was the biggest war from history.   
But Faramir had no joy in his heart.   
Because he was alone. 

His brother had left to reward his husband and Faramir didn’t knew anyone else enough to join the party.   
Lady Eowyn, Queen Eowyn since tonight, was arm wrestling whoever dared breathe next to her and Lady Arwen seemed to love the sight.   
The hobbits where dancing on tables and the elf was sitting on the dwarf’s lap, kissing him in earnest. 

It seemed a great many people was kissing tonight and Faramir envied them.   
In the heat of Meduseld, all he wanted was something, someone, to make him forgot how alone he was. 

He looked around and saw there was a few knights of Gondor singing with rohirrims.   
The sight warmed his heart. 

His men would have loved this song.   
He walked closer, as to listen better to the song.   
He didn’t knew it but it sounded like a rohirrim’s war song.

That’s when Faramir noticed the lead singer.   
A tall man, large and standing straight backed.   
His long blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead but Faramir still was contemplating his beauty.   
The man smiled at him and raised his pint to him. 

Shyly Faramir took it and sipped with amusement as the rohirrims kept on singing.   
He was aware of his blush, but he also couldn’t care less.   
The man was handsome and Faramir was tired of playing pretend.

He looked at a torch and the flames licking the air above it.   
He still felt the heat on his cheeks when he laid at night.   
He was told of his father’s fate and didn’t believed it. 

He was free of his shackles now, of the pain and abuse. . .   
And still he couldn’t find joy in his heart.   
Not even at this party. 

The song stopped and the men cheered.   
He held up the pint and the owner took it.   
The younger man stared at him, from head to toe. 

He felt heat everywhere the man looked.   
The blonde brushed his hair out of his face and got so close Faramir could smell alcohol heavy on his breath.

“I have a room here. . .We could go there. . .”

Faramir blushed and cursed.   
He couldn’t accept, couldn’t bare it. 

“Thanks, but. . . No.”

The rohirrims around went silent at once.   
And then whispers started. 

“Did Eomer just got rejected?” another. 

“No way, Eomer Eadig? Who would reject him?!” 

Faramir didn’t wait to see the mess he had caused and escaped to one of the balconies for fresh air. 

Faramir nearly choked on his porridge when Boromir gave him his order. 

“With who am I patrolling?”

His brother raised a brow, it was out of character for Faramir to contest orders. 

“Eomer Eadig, the prince of Rohan. . .You surely met him at Meduseld, I heard you caused quite the rummage with the rohirrims.”

Faramir chewed slowly and frowned. 

“How long?”

Boromir shrugged and sat next to his little brother.

“About a week. . .did he wrong you?”

Of course, his brother would play mother hen, he should have known better.

“No, it’s just going to be awkward, nothing that could compromise patrols.”

Boromir leaned closer.

“What happened? Come on. . .spill.”

Faramir swallowed and frowned. 

“You’ll just make fun of me.”

Boromir chuckled.

“I could ask Eomer . . .”

The simple thought of that happening terrified him so he indulged.

“I refused to follow him in bed. He was so drunk my head spun to feel his breath on my face.”

Boromir burst out laughing and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Good Luck baby brother.”

“I’m thirty-seven you dick.”

He had been right, it was embarrassing.   
Eomer’s men started laughing as soon as they saw him, and Eomer . . .just winked at him.   
They took off for the forest and Damrod, one of Faramir’s close friends within the rangers elbowed him. 

“I’m here for you, captain. If you don’t ride with the rohirrim, you can ride with me.”

Faramir chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Why does suddenly everyone wants to get in my pants?”

Damrod raised a brow. 

“Faramir, it’s not sudden, you’re just noticing it now. I’m pretty sure Madril and Anborn wants in too.”

The ranger blushed and cleared his throat. 

“I didn’t knew I was so popular. . .”

Damrod laughed and nodded toward Eomer.

“He made sure no rohirrim felt too brave, he’s gatekeeping you.”

Faramir blushed at that.

“Really?”

Damrod nodded. 

“And if you don’t move, I can’t promise I won’t try my luck with him either.”

For some reason, Faramir didn’t wanted to laugh at all after this statement.

The rohirrim’s tents seemed ridiculously flashy with their cream colored curtains.   
At least Faramir’s men were perfectly blended with the forest.   
It’s only years of running over the country with them that betrayed their positions. 

He smiled as Eomer walked up to him with a confuse face. 

“Your men. . . left? Don’t you settle camp?”

Faramir shrugged, feeling all the rangers’ eyes on him.

“You ride horses, this is what we do. Impressive right?”

Eomer sat next to him on the tree log and Faramir leaned closer, feeling the heat of the other man’s body. 

“Let’s address the Mumakhil in the field, I didn’t rejected you because i wasn’t interested, but because you were in no state to consent to anything.”

Eomer bursted out laughing. 

“Darling, I’m a grown man, I don’t need baby-ing like a virgin.”

Faramir angered,

“There’s no age limit for consent, and there’s no shame in being a virgin.”

Eomer grabbed his knee before Faramir could get up.

“Are you confessing to be one, son of Gondor?”

Faramir decided to be stupid, because at least, that would shut up the bragging man.   
So he climbed on Eomer’s lap, pulled his hair and whispered to his ear: 

“Yes. And you have no idea what I’m willing to do, you think I’m too prude, but truth is you couldn’t handle me if you tried.”

And on that, got up and left the prince of Rohan completely shocked.

After that, it was deemed better to stay to each their own, the rangers not daring to meet the rohirrims.   
Faramir had made sure to let both camps know he disliked Eomer and wouldn’t listen to a single thing he had to say. 

On the other hand, Eomer seemed to believe Faramir was the most interesting person in the world and did all he could to find himself in his path, openly courting the ranger.

As Faramir left his hideout followed by Anborn and Madril, the rohirrim found himself in his path once more.

“Nights are getting colder, captain, I’m volunteering to warm your thighs whenever.  
\- Never is good then.”

Faramir made sure to push him with his shoulder but the man was taller, larger and made his heart miss beat every time.  
He would rather die than admit the latest, however.

“Or maybe your warm guts could heat my meat. . .”

Anborn clenched his fist but Madril held his hand back.   
Faramir raised a brow and leaned in close to Eomer, so close he felt his breath on his lips. 

“Can’t you see I have two gentlemen following me back to my tent, Eomer? I don’t need you. Go play with the other kids.”

Eomer didn’t do soft embrace, he was into aggressive breeding, ropes and leather gloves.  
He could have anyone he wanted in bed, always asked for consent sure, but no one ever rejected him. 

Except Faramir of Gondor.  
The man was ten years older than him, and many of his rohirrims thought they’d do better conquests for him.   
But Eomer cared not about his age, no, he had discovered the man was a virgin, and the thought drove him crazy. 

Faramir wasn’t that tall, and he was chubbier rather than muscled, but he had piercing blue eyes, wavy ginger hair and an ass carved by the valar themselves.   
And he wanted him, had fucked at least half a dozen men while thinking of him and it still wasn’t enough.

No, who he needed was Faramir.   
And following him around like a dog in rut, yes, he was aware that’s how he looked like; made Eomer notice more.

Faramir pressed a kiss to his men’s cheeks before leaving for bed. . .all twelves of them.   
He also insisted to carry the youngest ranger on his back when he twisted his ankle in a bosquet.   
At dawn, he made sure all his men had eaten something before they left. 

And Eomer craved this even more than sex. Faramir’s tenderness was what made him surrender. 

Faramir cutting his men’s hair and combing them neatly, helping the eldest to carry wood back to the camp.   
Faramir making soup when one of his rohirrim caught a cold. 

Faramir was a soft soul, and when Eomer laid in bed, fucked his brains out, emotions raw on his chest. . . 

He wanted nothing more than that care, that softness. . . 

Maybe he had got it all wrong, maybe he needed another approach, more subtle than asking for sex. 

So he stood in front of Faramir’s tent opening and blocked the way. Maybe not that subtle.

“Don’t. I’m . . . I’m sure they’re great, they even may even look good behind the capes and masks, but uhm. . .I . . . Valars your eyes are blue. . .Faramir! I. . .I’m aware, you have a hundred reason to hate me by now. But I want to start over, yes?”

Faramir sighed and rolled his eyes.   
Eomer would beg to be punched and would thank him afterward. 

“Please, I beg you, my lord, allow me to court you. . .”

The other two rangers exchanged looks and slowly draw back, leaving both of them alone.

Faramir let out a tired breath and made sign for Eomer to follow him inside his tent.

“What makes you think you’re good for me?”

Eomer’s mind blanked a second, did this mean yes?! He tried to stop his words but blurted out: 

“I’ll do anything. Anything, I’ll give all I have, for one single touch of those caring hands. When I met you all I saw was a very attractive man I wanted to bend over. Now, I see a caring, soul-touching, generous and kind, beautiful man. . . I want to bend over.”

Faramir blinked slowly, processing all that had been said in a few seconds.

“Not just bend you over, I want you, everything you would give me, I would take. Even only a smile, only a touch, even a punch! Please don’t punch me right now, I’d probably come in my pants. I can’t explain what I’m feeling, I just know no one satisfies me, nothing feels as good as when your eyes are on me and I truly believe that. . .This means something.”

Faramir felt like this was all a dream, or a terrible joke.   
But Eomer didn’t looked as smug as usual, no, he looked desperate. 

“What makes you think I’m good for you?”

Eomer’s eyes lit up and he seemed on the verge of tears.

“Sorry, it’s emotions, also I’m trying not to spill.”

Faramir held a hand to his face and whispered to himself “What the fuck is that. . .”

“I think you’re mesmerizing, you’re such a good man. I saw it, I know, we’ve only been here six days but. . .I just. . .I love sex, I really do, I like it rough, aggressive and mind-blowing. . .but after that, they leave. Everyone leaves. . . I just want someone to stay. And I’m sure I’d have no trouvle finding someone that would. . . But lately, I think I need more. I need someone that would care for me the way you care for people. And I think no one’s took care of you back. Not in the way I would. . .”

The ranger chuckled and looked at Eomer, the young man’s hair was pulled back in a bun and his shirt stuck to his muscled chest.   
He was a sight to behold. . .

And if he was truthful to himself, Faramir wanted everything Eomer had just confessed to him.   
But first he would have fun and torture the other man a bit. 

“Do not move.”

Eomer nodded and half expected Faramir to leave the tent and come back.   
But no, Faramir undressed, completely.   
The rohirrim’s breath stopped. 

The other man was covered in intricated tattoos, beautiful curves and lines inked from under his breasts, ornating his waist and diving between his thighs.   
White ink covering his whole body and the magnificent white tree inked right over his heart. 

“I think I came.”

Faramir chuckled and sat back on his fortune bed, spreading his legs, making sur to give Eomer a show. 

He started by giving himself a few strokes, then one of his hand rubbed his nipple, and the rohirrim blinked as he realised it was pierced by a ring.   
Faramir smiled and sucked on his fingers. 

“Eyes on me boy” 

Eomer cried out as Faramir started to finger himself in earnest. 

“Fuck. . .You’re right, i’m really tight.”

The rohirrim bit his fist but obeyed and didn’t move, hardening again, his pants still wet with seed. 

Faramir took his fingers out and walked up to Eomer, brushing his lips with the tips of his fingers. 

“Suck.”

Eomer shivered and obeyed, sucking avidly on Faramir’s fingers. 

“Maybe we can find an arrangement. . .”

The rohirrim moaned but didn’t stopped sucking, hadn’t been told so. 

Faramir pulled his hair back and kissed him eagerly, Eomer raising his hands on the side of his head.

“You can touch.”

Strong arms wrapped around Faramir’s waist and carried him effortlessly to the bed.

Eomer groaned and pressed his erection harder against Faramir’s thigh. 

“Yes, yes, good boy, that’s it, rub yourself on me.”

If just the intimacy and heat of the act wasn’t enough, the words drove Eomer crazy.   
He spilled himself and whimpered, comforted by Faramir’s embrace and soft kisses on his cheek. 

“Oh fuck, it feels even better than I thought.”

Faramir chuckled and combed his fingers through Eomer’s hair. 

“Would you be okay sucking me – “

He didn’t even get to finish before Eomer was forcing himself to swallow the older man whole, caressing the hairy thighs of Faramir. 

Coming back home had been hard, especially since Faramir and Eomer had decided to stick to mutual masturbation and oral sex until Eomer had officially asked Boromir’s blessing to court Faramir. 

Faramir was indeed a virgin because he had decided only his spouse would claim him.   
That also meant Eomer had to ask for his hand in marriage and Boromir, well aware of Eomer’s reputation for having numerous lovers was careful.   
He didn’t entirely trusted his loyalty to Faramir. 

And yet, the rohirrim had been good, patient, obeying all Faramir’s orders and making sure to please him.   
It had turn out, Faramir quite enjoyed being ordered and praised more than he liked giving orders.

Eomer had discovered Faramir to be right, he might be a virgin but he was a lot to handle. 

One night as he was shoving gloved hands both down Faramir’s throat and ass, the older man had called him “daddy”. 

Far from troubling him, Eomer wore the title like a medal and seeing Faramir writhing beneath him as he was praised was worth all the treasures of Arda. 

On the other hand, Faramir had respected his side of the arrangement, holding Eomer in tight, comforting embrace every night they got together.   
Faramir even made him come with nothing but his tongue in his mouth.   
Eomer’s whole world had collapsed only to leave Faramir. 

And tonight, waiting for Boromir’s blessing, Eomer seriously considered to wait for Faramir no matter how long it took.   
He got it now, why would Faramir save himself, because right now all that mattered to him was his beloved. 

Boromir and Aragorn were listing all their concerns but Eomer didn’t listen, he took Faramir’s hand and cleared his throat.

“I love you. I know I told you I wanted you before, that I had feelings for you. But I forgot to say I love you. I do. I never felt love before. Not like I love you. And I don’t really care what’s your brother’s answer. I told you back then, it’s still true. . .Whatever you give me, even just a smile, would be more than enough.”

The three gondorians blinked in shock and Faramir kissed him.   
Nothing else mattered, after all, he had Faramir.   
He owned his heart and gave his own to the other man. 

They were in love, and it made Eomer tear up. 

“I don’t need anything else than what I already have.”

Boromir shrugged. 

“I mean, I was definitely going to say yes, I just don’t want you to get hay everywhere on my -ouch Aragorn! – OUR place.”

Eomer and Faramir looked at the older man with surprise on their faces. 

“Yes?”

Aragorn chuckled. 

“Yes.”

Their wedding official ceremony would take place next year, but Aragorn had the mercy of marrying them on the spot.   
Eomer had carried Faramir back to their room and threw his husband on the bed.   
Eomer sat back to undo his belt and Faramir took of his own clothes faster than Eomer had ever seen him. 

“Eomer. . . Fuck me. . . Hard.”

The rohirrim let out a shivering breath and placed himself between his legs. 

“Raise you hips for daddy.”

Faramir obeyed, and Eomer thrusted himself inside of him. 

“Oh, holy fuck. . . .Good boy, that’s it, breathe baby.”

Eomer was large, very large and Faramir thought he would cum just from the stretch.   
That blissful stretch, the pain a delicious burn in his guts. 

“Move. . . please. . .”

The rohirrim pushed Faramir’s thighs wide open and hammered him.   
His husband was moaning, whimpering, crying out, and Eomer got drunk on every sound.

“Good boy, taking daddy’s dick so good.”

Faramir rolled back, pushing himself onto Eomer’s erected member, trying to feel more, to feel it deeper.

Eomer’s vision started to blur and he laid down on Faramir’s chest. 

“Oh yes, move that fat ass, come on, you’re amazing, Faramir.”

The older man whimpered and pulled Eomer into a kiss.

“I fucking love you. Eomer, I love you so much.”

The rohirrim released at the sweet words.   
Faramir tightened around him and Eomer groaned as he felt his husband’s seed cover their chests.   
Once again, the ranger pulled his beloved close.   
He covered Eomer’s cheeks with kisses and nuzzled against him. 

Eomer had found himself, between harsh actions and soft intent, his heart bursting with love. 

Little did he knew what he unleashed within Faramir’s ardent soul. . .


End file.
